Tom and Jerry Meet Pink Panther and Sons
''Tom and Jerry Meet Pink Panther and Sons ''is a upcoming 2025 American-animated film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Turner Entertainment Co. and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons based on 1984 (Pink Panthers and Sons) Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy went to meet the Pink Panther and his two sons Pinky and his little baby brother Panky with a diaper by pink-body (without wearing his yellow shirt) and their friends of the Rainbow panthers named Chatta, Murfel, Rocko, Annie, Punkin as in the group with Tom and Jerry's friends....Toodles, Cherie, Droopy, Muscles, Uncle Harry and Quacker. Later they all go on vacation to a island. Characters * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and Quacker's friend. * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Cherie's husband, Quacker's friend and Tom's rival. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Muscles, cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Quacker's little friend, Tom's friend and a good friend of Panky the little pink baby panther with a diaper. * Toodles Galore - A white cat, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend and love-interest. * Cherie - A purple scarf, shirt and wearing a light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife, girlfriend and love-interest, Tuffy's aunt, Muscles and Uncle Harry's older sister and Toodles' friend. * Muscles - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat who looks like Jerry, who is Jerry and Tuffy's cousin, Cherie and Uncle Harry's older brother, Quacker's friend and Tom's boss. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a red Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Cherie and Muscles' older brother, Quacker's friend and Tom's boss. * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. * Droopy - A white dog, who is Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, Muscles and Uncle Harry's best friend. * McWolf - The sly wolf. * The Pink Panther - He is the mute father of Pinky and Panky and the owner and friend of Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, Toodles, Cherie, Muscles and Uncle Harry. * Pinky - A very polite young pink panther in a red shirt, who is Panky's brother, The Pink Panther's son and a good friend of Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, Toodles, Cherie, Muscles and Uncle Harry. * Panky - A young baby pink, diaper-wearing panther, who is Pinky's little brother and Tuffy's new friend. * Chatta - A purple panther, who is Pinky's girlfriend. * Murfel - A green panther. * Rocko - A yellow panther. * Punkin - A blue panther. * Annie - A orange panther. * Finko - The leader of the Howl Angels. * Howl - A right-hand man to Finko. * Liona - A lioness. * Bowlhead - * Buckethead - * Baby Dinosaur - A baby green dinosaur, who is Panky's pet dino. * Mama Dinosaur - Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Martin Short as Pink Panther * Jason Marsden as Pinky * Tara Strong as Chatta and Panky Quotes Trivia * Rated G. * Suggested Running Times: 129 Minutes (NTSC), 124 Minutes (PAL). * This film is coming soon on Digital HD on TBA, 2025 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on TBA, 2025. * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Pinky and Panky. * In this movie; Tuffy was touching and holding Panky's diaper and fall down to see his pink-buttocks. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Cherie wears a purple bathing suit and see her light-brown-buttocks under her purple bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Panky wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his pink buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Pinky wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Chatta wears a white bathing suit and see her purple buttocks for swimming. Release * TBA Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Pink Panther Category:Crossovers Category:2025 films Category:2025 Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros Category:MGM Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Martin Short Category:Jason Marsden Category:Tara Strong